


The King Bee

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I am a male, I call myself a slur?, I don't know, I just really feel bad today, I really am, I refer to myself as a bee, I talk about the future, I'm Sorry, I'm transgender, and I feel super bad today and wrote this, but now I feel bad, don't hate me, girl to boy, i feel bad, i will never know, is tranny a slur?, kill me, poem, so there is a slur, sooo I'm trans as fuck, still don't know how to tag, transgender slur, yeah - Freeform, yeah I mean it should be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: So I'm trans, and I feel so bad today.  I wrote something to make me feel better, I mean it worked.  But I refer to myself as a tranny, and I don't know if that is a slur.  I looked it up and nothing really said anything, and I'm sorry I offend someone.  The idea is that I'm fighting for a future, I want it.  But it hurts a lot now.  So don't tell me I should feel happy about the future, I feel pain now.  Later doesn't help.  At least not to me, and it just hurts today.





	The King Bee

I know the future will be better.

I know, but that doesn’t change the here and the now.

It doesn’t it never will.

There is a reason I’m still here.

That thought of the future, beating in my chest in a way I cannot.  Will not ignore?

I know.

But right now I feel like a bee.

Broken out of it’s shell, not knowing it was a king.

Not knowing it can sting.

Not knowing it can sting more than once.

Not knowing that it won’t die before it had a chance to thrive

Right now I am a bee.

Fighting against it’s other sister queens.

Not knowing it can sting.

 

I’ve stung.

My blade buried deep.

In my sister queen.

I’m scared to pull my stinger out.

I’m scared of what the future will hold.

I move out slowly, remembering the warnings.

Male bees only sting once, then they die.

But the rules don’t seem to apply to me.

The tranny brother of the queen bees.

With a stinger buried deep.

I am king.

I am a bee.

I am king.

The ruler of the hive, death to my sister bee.

I am the first king bee.

I am the first king bee.

I am a bee.

The future seems to be to me like that bee.

Not knowing it was king until it survived.

I am a bee.

Taking its stinger out of its sister.

Not knowing if it will live.

 

The future expecting me to thrive now I have won the fight.

My stinger is still buried deep.

And I still have to fight.

The promise of the future seems so far off.

It seems to painful now.

Killing my sister queen.

I know the future will be sweet, but not right now.

Not when I’m in pain.

Not when I am killing my sister.

But I will be King.

I will be King.

Will be King.

Be King.

King.

A King.

Am a King.

I am a King.

 

In the future.

But right now.

I am the transgender queen bee freak.

I am the Transgender _King_ bee

Fighting against his sisters.

For the crown.

To rule the hive.

The hive being of course my life.

My sister queens being my demons.

 

I am a bee.


End file.
